Azurill Adventures
by KoolACWWFan
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries, but this is my first fanfic! Please read it. If you really want a summary, well, bassically some girls get Pokemon but they have great adventures! Please give it a try!


Chapter 1: Wow! Pokemon!

"Azurill!" I heard. What was that noise? It's the middle of the night! Wait, I think its morning. Maybe I should open my eyes! I open them and look to my clock. Yep. Its morning. It's still really early so I wanna go back to sleep. I close my eyes to feel water on my face. I look up again to see a little blue creature. I sit up and see a box. I look inside and see a bunch of strange devices and a note. I read it. It says:

"Dear Beth,

The creature you see on your bed is a Pokemon. Pokemon are special creatures with cool powers and abilities. They come in all different shapes, sizes and kinds. This particular one is called Azurill. I want you to keep it and look after it. I have labelled the machines in the box and given you a brief description of what they do. They will help you a lot with Azurill. You can spend the morning in your room with Azurill and when you come and get breakfast I will give you a starter pack of Pokemon food. I will be giving you a weekly allowance from now on which must be used for Pokemon supplies You are great!mostly ) You have gotten very mature and I think you are old enough to have your own Pokemon. Look after your new Pokemon! Good luck!"

Wow. A Pokemon. I wonder what the machines do. I pick up one and read the label: "Pokedex. A device to tell you about a Pokemon's name, type, looks, behaviour, moves, etc. It's like a Pokemon encyclopedia!" Cool. I'll try it on Azurill. "Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. Azurill loves to use its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about." Said a voice from the Pokedex. "Cool!" I exclaimed. "Azurill! Azurill!" Exclaimed Azurill, as she bounced on her tail. "Oh, you love to bounce, huh?" I asked her. "That's so cute!" "Azurill!" Agreed Azurill.

"Oh! Hey, Beth! You were in your room a while." Exclaimed Mum, as I came down to the kitchen with Azurill on my shoulder). "I had fun with Azurill." I told her. "I just made breakfast. Did you look your new gadgets?" She asked. I sat down at the table. "I tried out the Pokedex, but then I played with Azurill." I told her. "Well, here's some Pokemon food and a bowl for Azurill. Let's give her some breakfast." Suggested Mum. "Okay" I agreed. I put some of the food in the bowl and put it on the floor for Azurill. I ate my breakfast and watched as Azurill ate hers happily.

Ring! Ring! There goes the phone! I'd better answer it. "Hello?' I answered. "Hey Beth! It's me, Sky. I just called to say that my Pokemon, Torchic, just evolved into a Combusken! Has yours evolved yet? Oh wait, YOU HAVE NO POKEMON! So PTHHHHH!" Exclaimed Sky. She's my enemy. My parents think she's my friend because she calls a lot, but she only ever calls a lot, but she only ever calls to tease me. "Hey, is that Sky? You should go to her house and visit her!" Exclaimed Mum. "Pack the things you wanna take and give me the phone. Get in the car when you're ready." That gives me an idea...

"Yes! The adults are gone!" Exclaimed Sky. "Why's it 'Yes!'? Cos now you be as mean as you want to me and no one will believe me?" I asked her. "Shut up, Beth. What do you think we should do til the adults take you home?" She asked. "I dunno. Why don't you show me that Combusken you told me about?" I suggested. "No! That room that I keep her in is OFF LIMITS!" Yelled Sky. "Is that the room?!" I asked, running towards a door. I barged in to see... nothing! No Combusken! "So where is it?" I asked Sky as she ran into the room.

"OKAY, OKAY! I DON'T HAVE A POKEMON!" She yelled. "Then why did you tell everyone you did?" I asked her. "I just wanted to be popular. Everyone was getting Pokemon and I wanted one but my parents said I COULDN'T have one!" She explained. "I understand. I always heard that Pokemon were "so cool!" and I was never able to get one." I told her. "Yeah. I just thought pretending to have one was the next best thing." Added Sky. "Yeah, but_ I_ wouldn't. It could hurt people's feelings if they found out the truth." I told her. I winked. "Oh- Did I hurt _your_ feelings?" "Maybe... kind of, I guess. I mean, you _did_ lie." I answered. "Yeah... sorry 'bout that. So you _wanted _Pokemon? I used to think you were just an idiot who was too dumb to even _want_ a Pokemon." She told me. I winked again. "Um... sorry 'bout that, but that was what I thought! So you _always_ wanted a Pokemon, but you don't have one? We have more in common than I realised!" Exclaimed Sky. I decided to tell her what happened this morning. "I wouldn't say 'don't' anymore..."

I unzipped my bag for her to see Azurill sitting inside. "What's that?" She asked. I lifted Azurill out of the bag. "See for yourself." I said, taking my Pokedex out of the bag and handing it to her. "Oh, I know how to use this thing!" She exclaimed. "Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. Azurill loves to use its tail like a lasso, using the momentum to move about." Said the Pokedex. "Cool! You got a Pokemon!" Exclaimed Sky. "Yep. Got her this morning. My mum says I'm getting older and more mature so I'm smart enough to take care of my own Pokemon!" I told her. "Hey, girls!" Said Sky's mum, coming into the room. "I'm have to go to work, so Beth's gonna have to go home." "Awwwww!" Exclaimed me and Sky in unison. "Sorry, but that's that." Said Sky's mum. "Sky, I'll have to call your babysitter." "Not Cathy!" Groaned Sky. "Hey! Can't she come to my house?" I exclaimed. "Yeah! Can I?" Agreed Sky. "Okay!" Sky's mum agreed.

"So, what else can Azurill do?" asked Sky. "Well, there is _some_thing else. It's the first attack Azurill ever did." I told her. "What is it? Wondered Sky. "I'll show you." I told her. "Azurill, you know what it is!" "A_zu_rill!" She said, and she did a **big** water gun, squirting Sky right in the face! "Bleugh! Not on me!" Exclaimed Sky. "She did it to me when we first met." "Rill!" Exclaimed Azurill, and she squirted **me** in the face! We just laughed. "She loves that!" I exclaimed. "I always loved Pokemon." Said Sky. "I really want one." "Which is your favourite Pokemon?" I asked her. "Torchic. That's why I pretended to have one." Explained Sky. "Interesting..."

"You know, Beth, Sky's birthday is in a few days." Said Mum. "Do you know what you're getting her?" "I know just the thing!" I exclaimed. I ran and got my bike and put Azurill in the basket. And I rode down to the Pokemon Adoption Center.

"Tooooor!" 'What was that noise?' thought Sky. She woke up to see an orange face staring back at her. 'what the hell?' she thought. "Happy birthday!" Exclaimed a voice. Sky looked up to see **me** coming into the room! "Look who's on your bed!" I exclaimed. She looked to see a Torchic on her bed! "Now you **do** have a Torchic!" I told her. 'Maybe even a Combusken one day!" I smiled. "Thanks, Beth!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and about that lie." I told her. "Now that it's true and you **do** have a Torchic, no one needs to know that it was originally a lie. It'll be our secret." "Thanks."

"I was thinking..." Began Sky. "Now that we both have Pokemon, we should have a battle!" Suggested Sky. "Okay! Let's go to my front yard!" I exclaimed. "Why?" Asked Sky. "Because it could be dangerous to battle inside." I told her. "Ever played 'Pokemon Black' or 'White'?" "Good point. Let's go outside." Agreed Sky. We went to my front yard and I got some chalk. I used the chalk to draw a rectangle, split it in half, and draw a circle in the middle. Sky added a smaller rectangle on each side for the trainers to stand. That's when I saw my friend Hana walking past. "Oh, hey Beth!" She said. "Watcha doin'?" We told her about Sky's secret lie, and how we're friends now. She was pretty cool with it and she volunteered to referee our battle. We were ready to begin.

"This little 'one-on-one' battle between Beth and Sky will now begin!" Exclaimed Hana. "Go Torchic!" Exclaimed Sky, throwing her Pokeball and sending out Torchic. "You go too, Azurill." I told her, as she stepped onto the field. I don't care what other trainers do, but I don't like Pokeballs. They trap Pokemon and take away their freedom. I'm not gonna protest or anything, cos I know it won't work. I'll just not use them. Azurill looks ready to battle.

"Begin!" Exclaimed Hana. "Water gun!" I yelled. Azurill used water gun, pushing Torchic across the field. "That was a cheap shot! Torchic, Peck!" Exclaimed Sky. Torchic ran over to Azurill to peck her. "Spin around and do Water gun!" I told her. "Huh?!" Exclaimed Sky and Hana. Azurill spun around while spraying out Water gun, sending water all around her. Torchic tried to attempt her Peck, but she couldn't get past the water. "Huh! Torchic knows special attacks too! Ember!" Exclaimed Sky. Torchic tried her Ember, but the fire couldn't go through the water. Azurill stoped spinning and sprayed her water straight at the fire, stopping Torchic's Ember.

"Good idea, Azurill!" I commented. "Do Bubble!" Azurill used Bubble, inflicting a bunch of damage on Torchic. "Torchic, be more careful!" Exclaimed Sky. "You don't have to wait for me to tell you to dodge!" "Tor!" agreed Torchic. "Finish it off with slam!" I told Azurill. "Peck!" Commanded Sky. "Don't dodge it" I whispered to Azurill, just loud enough for her to hear, but quiet enough for **only** her to hear it. "Slam her when she gets really close." Torchic ran up to Azurill to attempt her Peck. She was so close and about to Peck Azurill when Azurill suddenly slammed Torchic with that cute, little, blue, ball of a tail of hers, sending Torchic flying across the field. "Torchic is unable to battle...um...I think." Said Hana. She took a step towards Torchic. "Uh... yeah! Torchic is unable to battle. The winners are Azurill and Beth!" Sky stepped up to me. "Great battle." She said, shaking my hand. "Yeah! You guys were good!" Exclaimed Hana. "You were good with the head-on attacks." I told Sky. "You were good with the special attacks, but some of the things you did looked like they should be in a contest battle." Commented Sky. "Yeah! You should enter a contest!" Agreed Hana. "Maybe I will, guys." I said. "Maybe I will."

Chapter 2: I Will

"Welcome to the Mazu Town, Pokemon Contest!" Said the Emcee. "We have many **wonderful** Pokemon, so let's start our preliminary acts!" "Hey cool! You entered!" Exclaimed Hana, running up to me. "Yeah. I trained Azurill and we've got a cool routine to do!" I told her. "Your mum bought me and Hana front row seats! I can't wait!" Said Sky, coming over to us. "Yeah! We're rooting for ya!" added Hana. "Thanks, guys" I told them. "Okay! Time for our preliminary performances! Now for our first performance..." Began the Emcee.

"please welcome Beth!" "Let's go, Azurill!" I exclaimed, running onto the stage with Azurill in my arms. I threw Azurill up in the air. Azurill looked scared. "We practiced this, it **won't** hurt!" I told Azurill. Azurill moved her tail towards the floor, making her tail directly below her. She landed tail-first on the floor, bouncing on her tail when she landed. The audience loved it!

"Do your water trick!" I exclaimed. l spun around and used Water gun, creating a wall of swirling water like in the battle. After spinning for a while, Azurill stopped spinning and used Bubble, shooting bubbles upwards and straight out of the swirling water. "Amazing!" exclaimed the Emcee. "Let's see what the judges thought."

"I liked the way she used cuteness with the bounce, but then used power with the water moves" Commented Mr. Contesta. "I'm impressed." "Yes! Very remarkable!" Added Sukizo. "I think the **whole thing** was very cute! I loved it!" Exclaimed Nurse Joy. The crowd cheered as I left the stage. Azurill was following me, bouncing along the way.

"Oh, Beth, that was awesome!" Exclaimed Sky, running up. "Yeah. Awesome!" echoed Hana. "Contests are so cool!" I told them. "It's so much fun to perform on that stage!" "Yeah! It's so exciting!" agreed Hana. We stared at her. "Well, it's fun to **watch**." She corrected herself. "Now we shall announce the four **wonderful** coordinators who made it through to the second round!" Announced the emcee over the loudspeaker. I watched as pictures of contestants appeared on the screen. A boy appeared. His preliminary performance was a Masquerain impressing the judges with its speed. A little girl appeared. Her Pichu had made sparkles with electricity. A woman appeared. Her Bellossom did a dance performance. I couldn't stand the suspense.

I appeared on the screen! I made it through! "Guys, look!" I exclaimed. "I made it!" "Oh, congrats, Beth!" cheered Hana. "You did it, you rock!" Exclaimed Sky. "Guys, just remember I haven't won yet!" I told them. "Yeah, but you didn't lose." Sky pointed out. "And you made it through, you did it!" exclaimed Hana. "You got lucky." Said a boy walking past. It was the boy who got through. "Truth is, the judges don't like the same things all the time. A buncha fancy wurlpools aren't gonna be so good in a while. Come up with something new. The judges will like that." He told me, and walked away. 'A buncha fancy wurlpools', huh...

Chapter 3: More Than A Bunch

"Now to announce the pairings for the battles!" announced the emcee. "In one battle, we have Drew" (the boy with the Masquerain) "and Leslie!" (The Bellossom woman) "In the next battle, we have Pattii" (the little Pichu girl) "and Beth!"

"Hi, I'm Pattii! I'm your opponent!" exclaimed a voice behind me. I turn around to see a girl with a Pichu in her arms. "Hi. Are you going to train your Pichu to win?" I asked. "Nope! I'm so good, I don't need to train! Right Pichu?" answered Pattii "Cha!" Exclaimed her Pichu. I shrugged and walked away. I head out to the field to do _my_ training.

I train Azurill and get back to the arena just in time to see Drew win his battle. I run backstage and get ready for my battle. Drew leaves the stage and walks past me. "Break a leg." He says as he walks past. Pattii and I both walk to the stage and take our positions. The emcee announces us. "Go Choo-Choo!" exclaims Pattii, throwing her pokeball. "Go on, Azurill!" I say, putting her on the floor.

"Begin the match!" announced the emcee. "Pichu, sparkle!" exclaimed Pattii. Pichu used discharge, making sparkles in the air. It ran closer to Azurill so half of the sparkles hit Azurill and hurt her. "Pretty painful, but also just pretty! A great move to start off with making a huge dent in Beth's points." Commented the emcee.

I have to put an end to this. "Azurill, Water Spin!" I exclaimed. Azurill used water gun and spun around, creating her famous swirling wall of water, blocking out the electricity and of course, the annoying emcee has to comment. "Wow! The electric sparkles from the preliminaries being rendered powerless by the swirling water from the preliminaries! Pattii is losing poi-" "Just make more sparkles, Peachy! It'll hurt 'er eventually!" Ordered Pattii.

|Me, Beth.| |Sky| |Hana|


End file.
